Two Princes* and One Princess~
by seanslilbadger
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but Ron and Harry both ask for Holly's hand in marriage - but Holly is involved with someone else. Please read to find out who. Please review!


~*Two Princes* and One Princess~  
  
A/N: This is a lil song fic to the song "Two Princes" by the Spin Doctors, a lovely song. I don't own the song or the band. I don't own any Harry Potter characters, they belong to JK. I own the original character, which is moi. :) I've revised some parts of the song to make more sense with what is going on.  
  
Summary: Ron and Harry are both asking Holly for her hand-in-marriage. Who will she choose? The battle between two best friends. Duh, duh, DUH!!!  
  
It was the after the last quidditch match of the seventh year for Harry, Ron, Holly, and Hermione (and everyone else). Everyone was heading off the dormitories from the great hall where they had a victory dinner.  
  
"Holly, there is something I need to tell you outside." Harry said grabbing Holly's arm.  
  
"Sure Harry, but make it quick. It's bloody cold out there."  
  
The two headed outside and sat down by the lake. Harry gazed into Holly's eyes, which had the reflection of the silvery moon in them. 'Gosh, she is so beautiful'. Harry thought.  
  
"Earth to Harry! Weren't you going to tell me something?" Holly said in a disgusted tone.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah, okay." Harry stuttered nervously. "This is going to sound really lame, but we're seventeen now, and, um, we've been friends for a really long time now."  
  
Holly yawned. It was nearly eleven p.m.  
  
"I know you probably won't want to be more than just friends, but I can't pass the chance." Harry continued.  
  
"Holly, will you marry me?"  
  
"What? No way! I mean, we are just friends, but that is just going way too far. Besides, we are too young to make such a commitment. And I also sort of had someone else in mind." Holly said in her raised voice.  
  
And with that, she stomped off back to her dormitory.  
  
"Great, now I made a fool of myself and the love of my life hates me." Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
  
  
The next day at lunch.  
  
"Ron, do you have any earthly idea why Harry and Holly haven't been eating or talking all day? Usually they are quite the chatter-boxes." Hermione whispered to Ron.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe it's you! Alright, let's make it official, everyone ignore Hermione!" Ron said as his usual sarcastic self.  
  
"Ron." Hermione said as she gave him her 'You're such a git' look.  
  
"Alright, mail's here!" Ron said as he dropped his fork and watched as hundreds of different owls soared into the Great Hall at once.  
  
Finally, Harry and Holly perked up. Holly's barn owl, Pheebs (A/N: I absolutely love the show "Friends") flew overhead and dropped two notes in front of Holly. She ripped open the first envelope and smiled as she saw whom it was from. It read:  
  
Sweetie,  
  
It's been good to hear from you! I miss you so much. I'll pick you up next week at the train station. Doesn't it feel good to be out of Hogwarts forever in only a week? Your family sent me a post that it was all right for you to spend some of the summer with me. Think about that. Just you and me. Finally! It's been really hard keeping this whole relationship thing a secret. See you soon.  
  
Forever Yours,  
  
Oliver  
  
~*~  
  
"Who is that from?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
Holly just glared at her and read her other letter. It had a locket attached to it. It read:  
  
Holly,  
  
I know this may be really weird, but I've really liked you the first time I ever laid eyes on you. And since the year is almost over for good, we may never ever see one another again. And I just wanted to ask you.  
  
Will you marry me? (A/N: Lame, I know)  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ron  
  
~*~  
  
Holly then burst into tears, ripped up the letter and ran out of the hall.  
  
"Man, what's her problem?" Hermione said as she gathered what was left of the two letters and started reading them.  
  
"I should of known those two have been seeing each other." she said as she took a sip of pumpkin juice. (A/N: Referring to the letter from Oliver)  
  
"This is all my fault." Ron yelled as he ran after Holly.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall was in complete silence.  
  
One, two, princes kneel before you  
  
(that's what I said, now)  
  
Princes, Princes who adore you  
  
(Just go ahead, now)  
  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
  
(that's some bread, now)  
  
This one, he gives you a nice locket  
  
(Ain't in his head, now)  
  
Holly was lying on her four-poster and was sobbing in her pillow.  
  
"Why can't everyone leave me alone?" She said in-between sobs. She felt like she was being watched, so she looked around to see who it could possibly be. It was Ron.  
  
"Go away." She yelled.  
  
"I'm not going away until I find out what is wrong with you." Ron said starting to get choked up.  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"Come on Holly, I need to find out what is wrong."  
  
"Nothing is wrong. Just leave me alone."  
  
Just then, Harry walked into the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Holly and Ron said at the same time.  
  
"I should ask you the same," Harry said to Ron.  
  
"Okay, you want to marry me, and he wants to marry me. Can I make it any more clear?" Holly said sounding really pissed off.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged 'You're going to pay for this' glances.  
  
"Well, who will it be? Me or him." Ron said yet again glaring at Harry.  
  
This one, you never will forget  
  
(That's what I said, now)  
  
Not quite the professor's pet  
  
(Ain't in his head, now)  
  
Marry him, your father will condone you  
  
(how bout that, now)  
  
Marry me, your father will disown you  
  
(he'll eat his hat, now)  
  
"God Ron, can't you leave her alone for once? Why would anyone choose a stupid git like you?" Harry said, hollering at Ron.  
  
Aww, marry him or marry me,  
  
I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see?  
  
Ain't got no future or a family tree,  
  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be,  
  
I know what a prince and lover ought to be....  
  
"I said leave me alone. I don't want to get married to either of you. Now get out of here and leave me alone." Holly said, starting to cry again.  
  
Harry and Ron went out and a few minutes later, Hermione and Ginny came in.  
  
"Holly, what's the matter? You know you can tell us anything." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, we're your best friends." Hermione added.  
  
"Well, Ron and Harry want to marry me."  
  
"I can just kill that stupid brother of mine. He will have the worst summer ever. He will pay big time for hurting your feelings Holly." Ginny said. This made Holly smile as she could just picture Ginny beating Ron up at the burrow over the summer. There will be hell to pay.  
  
"The thing is, I'm already engaged to Oliver. See, I put the ring on my other finger so it wouldn't be that obvious." Holly said looking down at her ring.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you two make the perfect couple!"  
  
"Dang, that ring is gorgeous!"  
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
"We got engaged last summer right before the school semester started. I really miss him." Holly said hugging her pillow.  
  
"Well, I hope you two stay together forever. You guys deserve each other. And you better invite us to the wedding!" Ginny said.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Later, Hermione and Ginny went to find the boys. They were going to beat them up for hurting their best friend's feelings. Holly sat down at her desk and wrote a letter.  
  
Oliver,  
  
The secret is out now. The thing is, Harry and Ron got too carried away and they both asked to marry me. They both found out about each other and aren't talking since. I only told Hermione and Ginny about us. I miss you more than anything right now. Oh, and Oliver? I love you.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Holly  
  
~*~  
  
Said, if you want to call me baby  
  
(Just go ahead, now)  
  
An' if you want to tell me maybe  
  
(Just go ahead, now)  
  
If you wanna buy me flowers  
  
(Just go ahead, now)  
  
And if you want to talk for hours  
  
(Just go ahead, now)  
  
A/N: I know, very lame and very fluffy. I know everyone hates Mary-sues, but I just can't help but write myself into this story. I've had the idea in my head for weeks, so I just needed to get it onto paper - er, the web. It's okay if you don't like it. Just review by clicking the blue button in the bottom left corner and let me know what I could do to make my stories better. Thanks! 


End file.
